Modern vehicles (e.g., passenger cars, trucks, etc.) often have touch-sensitive user interfaces for optionally displaying content items of vehicle-related functional scopes. Different functional scopes are displayed, in particular, in the form of closed surface units (“tiles”) as display elements. To make selections from the functional scopes that are displayed, and to increase user acceptance, the display elements, sometimes, can be rearranged by the user. For this purpose, different operating steps are provided. For users who are unfamiliar with current multimedia technologies, it is often not intuitively apparent, without studying a user manual, that there is even the option for rearranging the display elements. If users do not muster the requisite patience to study a user manual, many functions designed to improve the user experience, may remain unused.
DE 10 2007 039 444 A1 shows a method for displaying information in a motor vehicle where display elements on a display unit can be rotated from a front side to a rear side in order to get from a display panel to an operating panel of a functional unit. To this end, a rotational angle of 180° of a planar-type configured display element is provided.
DE 10 2008 050 365 A1 discloses a device for displaying information in a vehicle which turns, prior to selecting a display element displayed on a display unit, the display element from one page to another page having other information. For example, a flat object may be rotated in a perspective view by 180°.
The possibilities for providing users with feedback on an input are not exhausted to a satisfactory extent by the known measures.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide users with space-saving feedback regarding an input on the surface of a display unit.
There is another need in the art to provide a playful prompt for moving display elements around that are displayed on a display unit.
There is a further need in the art to enable a better recognition of a given display element prior to rearranging the display element.
There is a still further need in the art to display the characteristics of a given driving situation clearly and playfully.